The Black Hand
by Xx-Filipino-Fury-xX
Summary: Bankotsu is a vampire whom has lived for thousands of years, but now he must make a important decision. He must find a bride. With his father's health getting worse and worse, he has to hurry before it's to late for his clan!
1. The Family

Chapter 1  
I do not own Inuyasha. only teh OCs, and plotline  
Okay, I know quite a few people have made Vampire stories but after reading a story one of my friends made it just got me inspired.  
I am not ripping or anything like that, I just came up with the story so please enjoy.

Summary:  
Bankotsu....Bankotsu is the single name that gave people heart attacks...  
The Black Hand is where he comes from....  
Bankotsu is the name that was used in horror stories around campfires...  
The Black Hand kills at his command....  
Bankotsu is ledgened to have slaughtered countless victims...  
The Black Hand listenes to no one but him, the Night Father....  
Bankotsu is the dreaded Vampire lord that secretly controlled all of Rome...  
The Black Hand has no heart....  
Bankotsu.....is.....**_REAL....  
_**The last thing you will ever see...is the Dark cloaked man from the Black Hand....

**110 A.D**

Bankotsu lay in a large king sized bed. The silk sheets slid over his body as he pistoned into the young woman that lay beneath him.  
She was screaming his name. After they came Bankotsu roughly held her arms down.

"If you don't struggle, it won't hurt."  
"W-what?!"  
Bankotsu beared his fangs.  
"N-no, please! Guards, Guards, help me-!"  
Bankotsu sunk his 1 1/2 long fangs into the woman's juggler vain. He drank every single drop of her blood.  
He unsheathed himself from her vagina, dressed and was gone before the Roman Imperials even got up the stairs.

**2009 A.D**

Bankotsu sat on a large golden throne in the council meeting hall.

"Lord, We are gravely concerned about your father's ailing health, you must find a wife so you may succeed the throne when he is de-"  
"ENOUGH!!! I have had enough of this nonsense!" Bankotsu roared.  
"My father has survived the great Demon war of 351 B.C, that lasted up until 1576 A.D! You think old age will kill my father?! Bah!" Bankotsu shouted.  
"Lord, you cannot escape the facts, when your father is dead you are the only one who is cut out to be the new listener for the Black Hand."  
"That may be Jakotsu, but not in my lifetime. If I am not killed by this second Demon war, than I shall find a mate. If I am to die, than so be it."  
"Bankotsu, please, for your brothers and sisters.....for father.....for....for mother." Jakotsu pleaded.

Bankotsu opened his locket. Inside was a drawing of his mother holding him as an infant. on the door it was engraved. It read:

_To my dearest of sons, may you keep this locket wherever you go, and I shall be with you...._

Bankotsu pushed back his tears and closed the locket. He stood up.  
"Very well. For mother and father...."

**Other places.....**

EERNT EERNT EERNT ERRNT!!!

Kagome moaned as she pressed the off button on her alarm clock.  
She sat up right and got out of bed. She didn't notice the black cloaked figure that jumped out of her window. She also didn't notice the two bloodied bite marks on her neck.

She winced as some shampoo got in the bite. She looked (As best as she could) at the bite marks that oozed precious life's blood.  
The dropped to her knees and passed out.

**20 minuets later**...  
**Somewhere....**Kagome slowly got up. When she did she saw 7 men looming around her. The youngest stood at the foot of the stone alter.  
"Your awake." Bankotsu said licking his lips.

As he stepped into the light she could see his face clearly.  
She gasped. "Bankotsu!"  
"Ah, so you know me." He smirked.  
"Y- you are supposed to be dead!"  
"But I'm not." He beared his fangs in a evil smile that make Kagome's blood freeze.  
"Do you know where you are?" Bankotsu asked.  
"....n-no."  
"You are in the Black Hand's sanctuary. Now. I am going to give you three choices."  
"What are they?"  
"A. I kill you here on the spot.  
B. You accept my Dark Gift of Vampirisim and join the Dark Brotherhood.  
Or C. you leave but you will be hunted down day after day by my

Silencer."  
"You don't give me much of a choice."

**one hour later....**

"Hey Kagome! Wake up! Wake up!"  
Ayame was shaking her.  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She was in a classroom laying in a pool of her own blood.  
She felt her neck. Nope. Her chest. Nope. Her abdomen. Nobe. Private parts. Bingo. She unfolded a peice of yellowed paper.  
It read:

_Dear Kagome,  
This is a first of many trials you must overcome inorder to officaly become a member of my Black Hand.  
I call it the test of the unholy birth.  
This test is for people of the Female gender only.  
In a moment you will feel a burning pain,  
Than a stinging pain,  
Than a ripping pain,  
They are more painful than the previous.  
You will not be allowed to leave, hell you probably won't even be able to stand.  
Have fun darling,_

_Signed, Bankotsu Rando, Night Father of the Black hand._

"God damnet!" Kagome screamed.  
She felt a burning pain. It was much more worse than when she was Vaganialy and Analy raped by her ex-boyfriend Inuyasha.  
She screamed, and screamed, and screamed. She screamed so loud someone actually went partially deaf.  
After an hour of this the stinging pain started. Bankotsu was not lying. This hurt much, MUCH, worse.  
This felt like New York. By that I mean she was gang-raped in an alley by Inuyasha....Koga....Shippou, Naraku.....you get the idea...

And so, after three days of pain and suffering, the pain stopped. She passed out and awoke on the same stone slab as before. The was wearing a locket, a black robe and hood, and underneath was a ultra-protective but thin leather outfit that was cut horizontally just above her belly-button where she had a belly-button ring that looked like a Rattlesnake fang.

"I see that you are awake. Your next trial is the trial of stealth. It seems some lowly soul has prayed to me once again. You are to sneak into a elder man's house at night and exchange his medicine with poison." Bankotsu said. a smile crossed his face.  
"You mean I have to kill somebody?!" Kagome stared wide-eyed at the dark cloaked man.  
"Yes, here is the poison." Bankotsu handed Kagome the poison to Kagome and teleported her out of the sanctuary.

"God dammit Bankotsu."


	2. CongratulationsMurderer

Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha. only teh OCs, and plotline

Okay, I know quite a few people have made Vampire stories but after reading a story one of my friends made it just got me inspired.  
I am not ripping or anything like that, I just came up with the story so please enjoy.

Summary:  
Bankotsu...Bankotsu is the single name that gave people heart attacks...  
The Black Hand is where he comes from...  
Bankotsu is the name that was used in horror stories around campfires...  
The Black Hand kills at his command...  
Bankotsu is ledgened to have slaughtered countless victims...  
The Black Hand listenes to no one but him, the Night Father...  
Bankotsu is the dreaded Vampire lord that secretly controlled all of Rome...  
The Black Hand has no heart...  
Bankotsu...is...**_REAL...  
_**The last thing you will ever see...is the Dark cloaked man from the Black Hand...  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome slowly walked behind an old man. She saw him walk into a house. She quickly jumped in through the window and creped into the bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet and took out a small vile of liquid. She replaced it with the poison and jumped out through the skylight. Once she got out she felt a light sensation come over her. Than she was surrounded by the seven members. Bankotsu was sitting in a large elegant throne. A monstrous halberd lay beside him.

"Congratulations Kagome. You have just committed your very first murder." Bankotsu smirked. Once again exposing his fangs.

"Not that I had a choice." Kagome spat.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome." Bankotsu stood up. He adjusted his scarlet cloak. "My dearest Kagome." Bankotsu said in a sing-song voice.  
"Now you must face your ultimate challenge. You must kill your own family." Bankotsu mused.

Kagome's expression turned to horror. "W-What? No!" Kagome screamed.

Bankotsu grabbed Kagome by her throat and lifted her up. "Kagome, don't forget whom pulls the strings here. You **will** do it or you **will** die." Bankotsu tightened his grip. "Understood?" Bankotsu asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Good." Bankotsu chuckled as he dropped her. He unsheathed an ancient, battle worn katana. "You will use this. Let the blade suck the blood of your family. Than it will reveal it's name to you. Have fun darling" Bankotsu snapped his fingers and Kagome was gone.

**-Kagome-**

She slowly walked into the house and saw her mom washing the dishes. She walked up behind her.

"Mom."  
"Yes Kagome dear?"  
"You know I love you right?"  
"Of course dear! I love you too."  
"Mom...I'm so sorry." Kagome said as she swung the katana, decapitating her mom.

With tear filled eyes she walked up to her grandfather's room where he was asleep. she raised the sword up and plunged it into his old heart killing him.

She moved to Souta's room.

"Hey sis." He said.  
"Souta what are you doing?" Kagome asked.  
"My homework."  
"Oh." Kagome sheathed the sword. "Souta come with me." Kagome said.  
"Why?"  
"Don't question me! Let's go!" Kagome screamed.  
"Okay, fine, fine." Souta said as he stood up.

Kagome and Souta walked down the stairs. Kagome hid her mother's body earlier. The two siblings jogged to their mom's car and drove away.  
Souta glanced back.

"Kagome, the house is on fire!" Souta screamed.

Kagome said nothing but these two words: "I know."

**-later-**

Kagome and Souta stood in front of the seven cloaked figures.

"Kagome can you not follow the simplest of orders?" Bankotsu asked.

"Bankotsu...Bankotsu please let my little brother live." Kagome pleaded.

"Bankotsu, having a child in our ranks can have it's benefits" One of the figures said.

Bankotsu turned it over in his head. After an hour of suspense he spoke.  
"I am not without a heart thus I will allow him to live but on a few occasions." Bankotsu said pulling out a vile of a blue-green liquid. "He must ingest this without death." Bankotsu snapped his fingers and the two biggest figures knocked Souta to his knees and dragged him to the throne.

Bankotsu pulled the cork out of the vial and forced it down Souta's throat.

Souta convulsed violently, spitting up blood, screaming vulgarity. Than he completely shut down. Bankotsu bit his neck and injected him with his vampire venom. He dropped Souta and he dangled as his arms were held. Moments later his head popped up and he caught the cloaked men off guard and broke free. He dashed towards Bankotsu. Within inches of Bankotsu's face Souta was smashed into the stone wall cracking it.

One of the cloaked men, presumably Bankotsu's speaker or silencer, elegantly jumped down.

Bankotsu hadn't moved or even flinched. He smirked.

"Souta, Souta, Souta. I give you my gift, my dark gift, and in return you try to kill me. As a newborn it is understandable. Just remember that next time I will rip your head off and burn you at the stake." Bankotsu returned to his throne. "Jakotsu." Bankotsu said.

The man whom had earlier kicked Souta into the wall morphed to Bankotsu's side.  
"Yes brother?" He asked.

"Take Kagome and Souta and help them into their new accommodations. return to me and I will have a contract waiting for you." Bankotsu ordered.

"Yes brother." He said. He than morphed to Kagome's side. "Follow me..._murderer."_ Jakotsu commanded.

"Murderer?" Kagome yelped.

"Kagome, you have killed three people, Your rank is murderer." Bankotsu said, sipping from the black goblet upon his throne. Bankotsu snapped his fingers and Jakotsu, Kagome, and the unconscious Souta were gone.


	3. Council

Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha. only teh OCs, and plotline  
(This chapter is a tad shorter.)

Okay, I know quite a few people have made Vampire stories but after reading a story one of my friends made it just got me inspired.  
I am not ripping or anything like that, I just came up with the story so please enjoy.

Summary:  
Bankotsu...Bankotsu is the single name that gave people heart attacks...  
The Black Hand is where he comes from...  
Bankotsu is the name that was used in horror stories around campfires...  
The Black Hand kills at his command...  
Bankotsu is ledgened to have slaughtered countless victims...  
The Black Hand listenes to no one but him, the Night Father...  
Bankotsu is the dreaded Vampire lord that secretly controlled all of Rome...  
The Black Hand has no heart...  
Bankotsu...is...**_REAL...  
_**The last thing you will ever see...is the Dark cloaked man from the Black Hand...  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bankotsu sat, once again in the council meeting hall. The man sitting in the opposite side of Bankotsu was no other than Diamonar, Bankotsu's legendary father.

"Bankotsu my son." He spoke. His voice was weak and raw.

"Yes father?" Bankotsu asked.

"Have you yet wed?" He asked.

Bankotsu responded, "No father. I'm working on it."

"My son, I'm sure you know what will happen if I die and there is no succeeder? The entire clan will be thrown into chaos and millions will die."

"It would be very ironic, the thing that we have based our religion on will destroy us." He chuckled. "My father, please, do not fret. I shall wed soon. I can feel it in my bones." He sat back down.

"Good son. Now we must bring to our attention the Tashio Clan. Renkotsu, fill everyone in."

"Hai." One of the cloaked figures stood up. He placed a red orb on the table and a large map beamed out of it.  
"The Tashio Clan has awakened from it's dormancy. It seems they are taking over other Clans territories. They started with the areas such as Japan, Vietnam, and Korea, further increasing their territory, and their power. They have wiped out almost every clan in the entire continent. The only clans that remain are the Naraku Clan, Wolf Clan, Dunnmer Clan, Orc Clan, Imperial Clan, and our clan."

"What of the Youkai clan?" Bankotsu asked.

"The leader, Sesshormaru, joined forces with the Tashio clan." Renkotsu responded.

"So what your saying is that if we don't assist the other clans they will be devoured?" Bankotsu asked.

"Indeed." Renkotsu said.

The sound of a deep bell rung, signaling the end of council.

Bankotsu looked up. "Council is now over. We will converse again one week from now. Good morning gentlemen. Have a pleasant respite."


End file.
